Issue 2.8: Another Chance
Overview Still reeling from their encounter with Tails the group heads to speak with Kylan Prime (KP) and with his help are able to locate the code that Tails had previously shown Lacy. Decoding this leads to a familiar face and a new twist on a plan that none of them are prepared for. Plot Synopsis Part I The Callisto 6 is still reeling from their encounter with the “demonic broken code” (Storyteller) known as Tails. The implication that this being could infect the thousands and thousands of hackers out there unknowingly is frightening. They arrive at the home of Kylan Prime (KP) who has been trying to get a hold of them for some time. Mendoza steps out, but questions if they are going to tell KP everything. They aren’t sure, and Mendoza says he’s going to say what he saw and them doing the same may be a good idea. As they talk KP comes out to greet them. Behind them is a very familiar handsome Russian cyborg, Kostchie. KP thanks Kostchie for keeping the group safe and as soon as greeting and pleasantries are done Lacy wants to check to see if Kostchie has an implant and if so if there is any hint of Tails. They dive in and are immediately hit with both visual and auditory stimuli, unknowingly tripping a security subroute. They see a man, dressed in 1970’s fashion with shaggy hair, walking across a tan background and singing the Trololo song. The song bombards Lacy’s mind enough to let them know there is no way that anything could get through so Kostchie is safe. Kostchie feels the tingling of someone digging around and, having an inkling of what is going on since he knows their abilities, simply gives a nod of acknowledgment, but isn’t upset. Everyone heads inside and take a seat in a very clean, almost sterile, living room. KP goes on to inform them that despite previous fears, LA has not fallen apart since Measure Z passed. However this alarms him, the idea of people in power cooperating with one another. He then goes on to ask what they were thinking of putting Kylan Krause back into power. There’s a bit of hesitation before they go to explain they didn’t have that many options of what to do. Luma explains that it’s not really a position of power so much as a babysitting position that has a baby lock on it (and she points to Lacy as she says this who had put a monitoring system on Krause’s computer). They also talk about the meeting that Luma (as Oniko) and Lacy had attended with Krause. KP mentions that he isn’t sure how long that’ll last if Oniko is still on the street, but the Callisto 6 inform him that she’s no longer a threat and is happy and good. Anton says that they were trying to prevent a power vacuum and it seems to be working for the moment as everyone doesn’t seem to know what to do at the moment. After a bit they round back to why KP wanted to seem them so desperately. He wanted to catch up with them and give them information about a shadow player he knows about. Mendoza informs them that they can probably tell KP more about the shadow player. KP informs them that this shadow player had hijacked a transit with the Callisto 6 power source that was going to be set up as a trap for them. He had believed it to be Lacy due to the ease of the hacker getting through Pyramid Star’s security and causing the shipment to explode. Currently there have been 34 reports of people across the city who have begun to show unusual abilities and behaviors. Cass brings up concerns about Colbalt surfing the Dark, but KP says that he does not. Now that he has laid what he knows on the table, KP wants to know what they have. Anton calls a team meeting. KP, Mendoza and Kostchie leave in search of vodka. The Callisto 6 realize that they probably should have gone over this earlier and need to brush up on a few skills. Luma lays out that they should just be honest because KP is a little behind on his information and it wouldn’t hurt to have more people in their corner, especially people with as much access and knowledge to tech as the man has. Because she wants Lacy to rest, have a nap. Lacy needs a nap. They agree that everyone should be on the same page. Soon everyone filters into the room and Lacy exposits. For a full 8 minutes that Lacy talks before everyone falls into silence. KP begins laughing, but there is relief in his laughter. KP: I was terrified because you’re all so young. And you had this thrown at you, nobody asked for any of this. I was frightened for you because you’re being dragged into this conspiracy. You had all of this power…and you’ve done all of this without me at all. You didn’t need me. Luma: Oh don’t feel bad your information was good too. KP: I don’t feel bad. I feel safer. Lacy (softly): I don’t. Anton: Why? KP: Because you’re getting it done. I was certain I needed to guide you, but seeing now how I’m here to support you. They all say that they still need guidance and Lacy says that they would take any help in getting what Tails wanted them to have is located within Pyramid Star. KP says that he’ll help and asks if they can connect to the web through a nearby monitor so they all can see. After a brief moment of showing the image they got from Kostchie’s mind, they connect. Code after code representing Pyramid Star’s directories come up. KP asks Lacy to try and reenact what they saw when they originally went through. They try, but know that they are not strong visually like Oya would be. Oya steps up to help and together they begin to recreate what Lacy saw. Codes falling and moving across the screen start to turn and shift and take form. Slowly the codes condense into the level 5 security clearance, the lowest level. Lacy gets it open and moves into employee access, access that anyone can get to. Thousands of sentinels line the hallways that Lacy is moving through, but because Lacy’s entrance has been so subtle they are not activating. The others watch in fascination at what Lacy must see every time they enter the web. They come across a database that is very familiar for the tecnhopath. KP instructs them to look at a particular spot. He states that this is the most likely place to find what they are looking for. They zero in on the code and it opens immediately to data packets that are employee handbooks. Dragging all their skills together they begin searching for the code that was specifically set for them. In the real world Cass is pacing, worried about her friends, while Kostchie passes around a bottle of vodka. Everyone but Lacy partakes. Quickly Lacy finds a small line of code that is much much more complex and unique compared to the rest of the code. It is currently looping and complex. The code is familiar, but Lacy can’t seem to figure out from where. As soon as they reach out it reacts and downloads. Lacy onto physical, air-gapped media to keep it safe. The screen flickers and a message appears on the screen “This message is for Lacy. Getting this message means I failed. Go to the marked location as soon as you can. I’m sorry. I tried.” Behind it is more code, but this is a puzzle that needs to be solved. With Oya, who is skilled with puzzles, they solve it and find that it is a set of coordinates. Bringing it up they find that it points to a spot in the Big Bear Nature Reserve. Field Trip! Luma and Hopps go with Kostchie and everyone else goes on Amelia. In Kostchie’s car the two begin finding weapons everywhere, curious as to why Kostchie would need ninja stars in a bag of chips. In Amelia Cass tries to figure out how dangerous everything that just happened. Lacy informs them that anything could be dangerous, pointing out that there was a trap on a system they themselves had put into place. Cass acknowledges the truth of this, but begrudgingly. As they approach the city limits Cass becomes increasingly fidgety and reveals she’s never left the city before. And Anton learns that a friendly tap on the arm from Cass hurts more then getting shot by bullets. Flying into the LA Mountains they find that growth is amazing and healthy. It’s a stark contrast to where many of them call home within the heart of LA. They are guided to the outskirts of the Big Bear Reserve. Since the car is invisible and Amelia is not, it’s decided that the car will go first and they will reconnoiter. Skirting around the point they touch down, but it isn’t a quiet touchdown. After lots of scrapping and screeching they finally touch down about 200 ft away from the point and look out the windscreen, but only see a racoon that scampers off. Before they leave Luma does a search on what the Big Bear Rangers look like, but find they are now fully mechanized. Unsure if she would be able to change into metal she tries to come up with another idea. Kostchie wonders if she can make herself look like a bear with a hat and tie. Deeply loving this idea Luma closes her eyes and everyone in the car begins to transform. Lacy’s gift to her activates and she looks at Kostchie going ‘huh?’ but what comes out is more similar is a deep gutteral roar. In shock she falls out of the car. Hopps awkwardly informs the others that Luma has changed into a bear and while Luma tries to talk to the others Hopps take a selfie with Kostchie and Bear!Luma and sends it to everyone. Almost right after that they are fired upon. The car offers cover and Kostchie takes bullets while Luma and Hopps take cover. Suddenly from up the hill they hear a woman yell “You’re not taking me!” Luma tries to yell up to stop firing, but a black bear yelling up at someone is not a very comforting sight. The bullets continue. Kostchie goes running up the hill, taking more damage, but appear to feel none of it as he comes face to face with their assailant who now holds a gun with an empty clip. He lets her know that he isn’t here to hurt her. Down at the bottom of the hill Luma beings to realize that maybe she should change back and decides to hang back for a second. Though she does ask Hopps to scratch her behind her ear before she goes. Unfortunately it isn’t as comforting as she imaged. Hopps heads up the hill with Kostchie and is shocked to come face to face with a worn, but very much alive Anika Patel. Part II As Luma joins Hopps they all stare on in surprise at Anika Patel. Her hair is stringy, she’s decked out in cargo pants, a gun, and it’s obvious she is in survival mode. Patel asks if they have ever met, furthering the confusion. Luma gets on the subvocals real quick to inform the rest of the team of the development as Hopps tries to figure out what Patel remembers last. Luma asks if she ever met them before, Hopps asks how are they still here, but Patel stops them and says that they should gather everyone and get into her cabin. Just then Cass, using Anton as a not very effective parachute, comes crashing through the trees and jogging up to them. They share the same confusion their teammates did. Cass: We saw you die lady. This has a visceral response from Patel who seems to crumble and turn away for a moment before saying again that they should all meet in her cabin. Once everyone gathers Anton says that they should kind of hold back and talk since they just had this dumped on them. As Patel leaves they quickly catch Kostchie up and Hopps explains her worries that it wasn’t the Patel in front of them that they met, but another clone. They get into the cabian and Lacy notices that it is quiet, because there is no technology around, save for the weapon in Patel’s hands. Cass is the first to speak up, Cass: You’re Dr. Patel right? Anika: That’s right. Cass: I’m sorry that that asshole went after your family. We never got to tell you that. Anika: I’m guessing you’re talking about Fletcher. This startles the group, who were completely unaware that Patel knew anything about this. Lacy asks her to explain and Anika flounders, trying to find a starting point. Anton: How are you alive? Hopps: Yeah start there. Anika: Okay, I’m alive because you saved my life. (she looks right at Luma) Luma: No I didn’t. I watched…I held you as you died. Anika: That wasn’t me. That was…you. This information is another blow to the team as they try and scramble to catch up. Luma demands for Anika to clarify, Cass and Lacy looking visibly shaken next to her. Patel goes on to explain that she had gotten a visit from Luma, a Luma from the future. Oya had sent her back. Future Luma went on to explain about how in the future Fletcher had defeated them and was back with two options. She was going to have to get the energy off world, or give it to the group again for one more shot. Patel says that Luma had informed her that Fletcher was actually an inter-dimensional being. And he had been around since the beginning of the world, was tied very closely with the Callisto 6 energy source, and had the ability to manipulate. He turned it against everyone, killing almost everyone. Oya had sent Luma back, killing herself in the process, with the knowledge that Oya had come from another time in space that Fletcher had taken over. As far as Patel knows this is the third try, and that Fletcher seems to be able to constantly learn and adapt to whatever the team tries to do. Luma: So we’re stuck in a loop of death?! Lacy quickly pipes up to disagree, stating that it sounded more like one timeline jumping into another, instead of a repeating single timeline, and that this time was going to be different, that Luma wasn’t going to die. And Patel wholly agrees, saying that the key to breaking this loop is Oya. Patel believes that the energy source is somehow intrinsically linked to Fletcher, she isn’t sure how, but she does know from what the other Luma told her is that even though the Callisto 6 energy hit them all at the same time, Oya was hit with a much more concentrated dose. Also from what she learned the one thing that keeps getting tossed into the mix that can possibly change the outcome is Oya, because hse has the ability to manipulate time and space. However it seemed that every time she did do that and sent someone back it ended up killing her. Cass and this Oya vehemently agree that this isn’t in the plan, that isn’t happening. Patel goes on to say that Luma had said all of this had started with some kind of rock shipment from the moon. Immediately Lacy starts to do a search for any upcoming shipments and finds out there is one coming in in a month. They want to make plans, but the problem is that they don’t know what was already done, what has and has not been tried, or anything. Patel says that Fletcher needs an extremely intense concentration and was informed that when they fought Fletcher before he was actually able to pull the Callisto 6 out of their bodies. Hopps brings up the question if they can create some kind of armor to keep that from happening. Kostchie offers his help since he doesn't have the Callisto 6 energy within him. Lacy brings up that none of them know what Fletcher is capable of, being an interdemensional being and all. They don’t know how and to what extent he can interact with this dimension, though obviously it’s possible what with the imprinting needed for the clones. Anton asks Patel to go step by step again and she repeats everything, but she stresses to them that everything she knows she knows from what Luma told her. And that the most important piece to stopping this seems to be Oya. She explains that she can recreate her notes if possible and she had given that Future Luma everything she had on the Callisto 6 energy source just before going into hiding. All she knew was that if something had gone wrong Luma was going to place a message for Lacy to find, something in regards to a computer virus. They start to realize that it wasn’t Lacy that had found the coordinates. Tails did. Tails had also found Blue Dolphin Base and showed it to them. Anton: Wait is Tails you? Are you Tails? Hopps: Don’t be absurd. Anton gestures wildly around them to encapsulate the entire conversation they were having. Kostchie: Not so absurd. Luma: Oh my god. Hopps: No that entity, that Tails thing, whatever, we heard it say come out of Mark’s mouth that is not Lacy. That was not Lacy. Lacy would not have said any of those things. Anton: What did it say? It said wanting to see everyone die. Lacy: That everyone would kill everyone. Hopps: And that is not Lacy. Kostchie: That does not sound like you, tech friend. Lacy: He knew. Cass: Who knew what? Lacy: He knew all of this. He knew all of this was coming. Patel intercepts before this can get worse, stating that it was highly unlikely that Tails was Lacy because Lacy was a technopath, and they couldn’t travel back through time through a computer. Patel doesn’t know much about Tails, only that Luma mentioned a living computer virus that she had said she hoped existed in this reality. So perhaps it was some kind of key. Quietly Lacy plants a text file within Krause’s computer at Pyramid Star saying ‘You were right’. Just as they do this Oya runs to the sink and throws up and Cass immidaitely runs to her side and catches her. Luma points out that Oya is being visited too and Patel says that Luma never mentioned anything about this. The group latches on to this, noting that it’s something different, maybe that’s good. They need to figure out what else is different about this timeline. Kostchie asks if another Kostchie was mentioned, Patel says no, so that’s another thing that may be different. He goes on to say that maybe it would be better if Patel is somewhere else, KP has resources to keep her safe. Lacy also says that they have to work to reconstruct Patel’s notes so they can understand what coming into contact with the energy source may do to them. Luma notes it’s entirely possible that Future her hid them. She knows that Lacy would be furious if she got rid of any pertinent data, it wouldn’t be a stretch to assume a Luma from another timeline would think the same way. She may just have to get into Pyramid Star to try and find them. Anton states begrudgingly that at least they have a fallback plan with Oya sending Luma back again. He stops and seems to be scrambling to collect his thoughts. Anton: this is good. This is good. If this was a forgone conclusion, if this was a completely hopeless scenario none of this would be happening right now. Patel: Right. Anton: This would just be Fletcher running the world. But the fact that we’ve tried multiple times means that that he can be defeated. It can be defeated. Whatever this thing is. Because if it couldn’t we wouldn’t be having this conversation right now. Patel states that in theory since Fletcher needs the Callisto energy source so badly, it must be weak without it. Anton agrees, stating that because of this they, the Callisto 6 are some type of weakness for it. Patel states that this is a possibility, making it conceivable that there may be a way manipulate it like Fletcher does. She needs a sample. Cass immediately sticks out her arm, but Patel says it has to be something bigger, something more concentrated and raw. She would need a shipment from the moon. The very thing that they are trying to prevent, could be the key to stopping Fletcher. Lacy quietly suggests that they go to the moon. Everyone is stunned at this, but it’s a new idea. Patel points out that most of the space missions are automated. Ideas and concerns are thrown about, Lacy is already mentally planning the logistics. As stunned as everyone else Patel asks what they need from her and Anton asks the same in turn. Patel starts listing the things they are going to need; blueprints, containment for the C6 energy. Hopps states her worries that they may just be playing into Fletcher’s hands, but they don’t have any other options. They decide to head back to Blue Dolphin Base so Patel can get started. They also state that they will give KP a full debrief because they’re going to need help. As well as grab Colbalt to makes sure that he is going to be okay. Patel asks who this is and they inform her of his nearby status, but say that he was doused with the C6, not C5 like Snaps, or Synapse. At this name Patel asks if they know him, if he’s alive. They let her know what they can, that he is alive the last time they saw him and he was probably running down the 405 and should be fine as long as he has his recorder on. This last tidbit makes Patel chuckle in relief. As they begin to leave Patel asks Lacy if they would be willing to look in on Patel’s wife and daughter. Lacy says of course. At the ship Anton welcomes her aboard ‘Amelia Bedelia’ and Lacy points to a small piece of masking tape that says ‘Amelia Bedelia Earhart because Cass says so’. Kostchie is a little on edge at the fact that someone with so much important information is not being tracked, and that there isn’t a squad coming after them, but he just tries to enjoy it for now. As everyone gets ready to leave Lacy pulls Cass to the side. Lacy: So Luma and Oya… Cass: Oh we’re not letting that happen. Lacy: They’re our responsible people. We protect them no matter what. Everyone lifts off and makes their wya to Blue Dolphin Base. As everyone filters in Kostchie comes face to face with both Sal, who he doesn’t recognize, and Oniko, someone he does. He is surprised to see her here, an arm wrapped around Sal’s massive one, fiddling with some tech. Patel has a very much different reaction, becoming frightened when Oniko comes into view. The group rushes to assure her that Oniko is now on their side and they are working towards a similar goal. Cast *Bonnie Gordon as Lindy "Hopps" Hopper. *Amy Dallen as Cassie "Cass" Charke. *Hector Navarro as Anton Andazola. *Aliza Pearl as Oya Guillén.(Played by Eric) *Sam de Leve as Lacy. *Gina DeVivo as Luma Orsini. *Eric Campbell as the Storyteller. *Mark Meer as Kostchie Non-Player Characters * Kylan Prime (KP) * Mendoz * Anika Patel Locations * KP's Home * Big Bear Reserve Quotes * Eric: "#LetLacyNap" * Kostchie: "I passed the test, I have the vodka, everything is coming up Kostchie." * Anton: Is Fletcher capable of frustration or confusion? Luma: He seems to throw tantrums so probably. Anton: That just might be intrinsic to his nature but that doesn’t necessarily mean he can be…thrown off. Cass: But there’s nothing that we can’t figure out how to piss off! KP (nodding): That is true. That is very true, Cass. Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Needs Revision